randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Fart-Topia
"Fart-Topia" is the fortieth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 26, 2013. Synopsis When Randy helps Hannibal McFist’s hippy brother Terry take control of McFist Industries, Whoopee World is turned into a fart-powered nightmare. Plot It starts with Howard tell Randy, he got two tickets to Whoopee World. He mentioned that Randy will spot McFist then would go out and know he would look like a shoob talking to himself which all happened. He saw Terry talking with Hannibal which stated he is totally not McFist brother when he sees he gonna take it over, he say its totally his brother. Howard and Randy disguising whether it is a good choice to do that. Then they saw it is powered by farts and is renamed to Windee World. They play roller coaster and bump cars but they are not satisfied as everything has too less power to function. Howard is mad at Randy for doing that so he left. Hannibal taunted his brother and says give him his business and he will clean up his mess. After seeing a few people drinking a type of beverage, he got to drink it and then Terry got the idea to cage them and then use their farts instead. Randy wanders around to look for Howard and he smelled his fart that is released shortly after he is captured. He managed to tell Howard was there. He went for the rescue after seeing people being forced into a dome. Hannibal says he is insane for doing that and he says he will be king of Fart-topia. Randy say it over and Terry thanked him. Terry blew a flute which summoned some robots. He later threw it at one of it saying its means get him. The robots started attacking Randy. He is relaxed as he thought they were plain flower which turn out to be mine cutters. He defeated all of them, which causes Terry to feel disappointed until Viceroy told him he made a gigantic robot. Hannibal is mad at Viceroy saying he couldn't help himself which cause Viceroy to reply that his mother say that over-achieving is one of his finest qualities. Randy is cornered and is forced to take cover as the robot can shoot fire everywhere and he realize Terry is more dangerous than Hannibal even though he is an unknown ally. He realize that Hannibal is his ally in this case. He then threw hot balls at Hannibal's metal hand which reflected in the base of the robot. It exploded and destroy Whoopee World. Terry realize that business is not his thing and Hannibal comforts him saying he could never be a deadbeat and later asks him to sign the paper. Terry thanked Hannibal. Hannibal told Randy they will start fresh tomorrow. Randy says that he learn a few things and Howard say he forgot to listen to him then the whole would not happen. The episode ends with Randy walking away from Howard. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *McFist *Viceroy *Terry McFist Secondary characters *Monk Bots *Robo-Tick *Bucky Hensletter Background characters *Buttermaker *Cass Simonson *Doug *Jed Elinoff *Mike Moe *Scott Thomas *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Girl with Blue Sweater *Nameless Girl with Lavender Hair Trivia *The title parodies Sir Thomas More's 1516 book Utopia, the title of which has become the common name for any ideal imaginary country or society. *It is revealed that McFist has an older brother, Terry, who is the rightful owner of McFist Industries, but he signs the business over to McFist once every year. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1